Vera am späten Vormittag
by HurlyBurly
Summary: Vera am Mittag" auf den späten Vormittag verlegt...und Vera hat heute ganz besondere Gäste! Eine Talkshow, auf die soagr Jerry Springer neidisch wäre...


_**Vielleicht mal vorweg:**_

_**Diese Geschichte ist während eines Chats entstanden, bei welchem ich den dringenden Drang verspürte, mich "Vera am Vormittag" zu nennen...Das ganze hier ist eine überarbeitete und etwas ausgedehnte Version der ganzen Sache...äh...ja...**_

_**Pairing: Joah XD Irgendwie schon hahahaha**_

_**Reviews: Sind immer erwünscht, und wenn ihr mir nur mitteilen wollt wie blöd ich doch bin weil ich mich über Emos oder was weiß ich wen lustig mache...höhöhö.**_

_**Disclaimer: Ja. Schenkelklopfer **_

_**Special Thanks gehen an meine Co-Autoren Katjes und Nataloa, die heldenhaft in die Rollen von zwei anderen Charakteren geschlüpft sind und diese sehr lebensnah und so realistisch wie nur möglich gespielt haben. **_

_**Und natürlich dürfen auch miffi und spoo nicht fehlen, ohne ihre tolle FF "Chocolate Cake " wär ich niiiieee auf sowas gekommen hahahaha... Absinth und Minzöl an alle verteil **_

**Vera am späten Vormittag**

Es ist vier vor 1.

Schalten wir den fernseher an.

es ist Zeit für...

VERA AM SPÄTEN VORMITTAG!!!!

Publikum: _ klatscht gelangweilt _

Vera: _ kommt auf die Bühne gerollt _ Hallo meine Lieben!

Typ im Publikum: Hey, wo ist die Tussi mit der Perücke?

Vera: Äh...das ist Arabella.

TiP: AAAaaahhh ich bin im falschen Studio!!!! _ rennt raus _

Vera: Äh...okay. _ Guckt unsicher zum Kameramann _ Aaaalso: Hallo meine Lieben!

Publikum:_ Im Stile einer Selbsthilfegruppe oder der morgendlichen Lehrerbegrüßung _ Hallo Vera...

Vera: Also, Mein Thema heute ist: LEBEN MIT BEHINDERUNGEN! Und nun zu meinem ersten Gast! Einen herzlichen Applaus für ALEX KRYCEK!

_Vereinzeltes, gelangweiltes Geklatsche im Publikum..._

Komisches Mädchen mit Brille: ALEX!!! ICH LIEBE DICH!!! Ich will ein Knopf an deinem Hemd sein!!! Muahahahahahaha HUHA!!!! _ wird vom Sicherheitsdienst rausgeschleppt _

Vera: _ sieht sich um _ Äh...wo war ich...ach ja: ALEX KRYCEK!

_"Hier kommt Alex" von den Hosen wird eingespielt, Krycek kommt rein, sieht sich beifallheischend um, setzt sich - und kratzt sich erstmal im Schritt um seine Männlichkeit unter Beweiß zu stellen._

Krycek: Hallo Vera!

Vera: Hallo Alex. Schön das du hier sein kannst. dann erzähl doch mal: Wie ist es zu deiner Behinderung gekommen? Bist durch auch eines der Opfer des Contergan-Skandals?

Krycek: Schön wärs...Nein. Ich war damals in Russland und dort haben mir ein paar Kerle im Wald den Arm abgesäbelt.

Publikum: _ gasp! _

Krycek: Ja man. Ich dachte ja erst die wollten mir nur so ein Bandensymbol oder so in den Arm ritzen, und weil ich halt voll der harte Kerl bin hab ich auch zuerst mitgemacht...

Vera: Hmm...Alex, ich habe gehört das alles ist während eines Urlaubs dort passiert?

Krycek: Ja, also ich war mit meinem gutsten besten Kumpel Mulder in Tunguska, Wodka saufen und Weiber aufreißen. Wir wollten halt mal so richtig die Sau rauslassen.

Vera: Jaaa, und dazu fährt man in den Urlaub nach RUSSLAND...

Krycek: Wollen Sie sich etwa über mich lustig machen?

Vera: Äh...nö. Aber Alex: Das ist aber ganz schön heftig. war das so eine Organhändlerbande oder reine Sekte? Oder vielleicht die Chinesische Mafia? Oder die Kuscheltiermafia???

Krycek: Hä? Nein...Egal. Also um ehrlich zu sein erinnere ich mich nicht mehr so genau daran, wir waren an dem Abend übelst dicht...Ich glaube Mulder und ich waren in so einem Oben-Ohne-Schuppen wo auch diese typen rumhingen..Joah ich werd sie wohl beschimpft haben oder so...Sie wissen ja wie das ist wenn man betrunken ist.

Vera: Hmm...ja das kenn ich..._ Starrt ins Leere und erinnert sich an die Letzte Betriebsfeier, bei der sie nackt auf dem Tisch getanzt und später mit Karl Dall im Kopierraum... _

Krycek: _ stellt sich Vera nackt vor _ Eww.

Vera: Also Alex, wie kommst du jetzt mit dieser Behinderung klar? Ich meine, du bist ja doch ziemlich beeinträchtigt...

Krycek: Jjah, aber ich hab jetzt ne Prothese! _ Zieht sich die Jacke aus und reißt sich die Prothese ab _

Publikum: IIiiihhhhh!!!!

Vera: Hey! Habt ihr schon mal das Wort Toleranz gehört?

Krycek: Ich komm allerdings auch recht gut ohne die Prothese aus, die brach ich nur zum wi&§en, dass ist echt klasse ich muss mich jetzt gar nicht mehr auf meine Hand setzten bis sie taub ist um dann-

Vera: _ unterbricht ihn _ JJJAAAAAAA wir gehen mal besser in die Werbung!

Krycek: Aber-

Vera: Lalalalala _ hält sich die Ohren zu _ Ich hööööör dich nicht!!!!

Schnitt zur Werbung. Der fusselige Wetterfrosch Kachelmann will uns etwas über Außerirdische vom Planeten Actimel mitteilen. Schnitt zurück zur Sendung.

Vera: Hiiijah, da sind wir wieder!

Krycek: _ hört auf sich mit seiner Prothese am Rücken zu kratzen _

Vera: Aley, was uns alle brennend interessiert-

Krycek: Warum fangen Sie jeden Satz mit "Alex..." an?

Vera: _ sieht hilfescuhend zur Autorin _

Hurly:_ zuckt mit den Schultern _

Vera: Also - ALEX - was uns interessiert: Wie sieht es seit deinem "Unfall" mit den Ladys aus?

Krycek: Tja - VERA - die Frauen finden das ziemlich geil denn dadurch dass ich nur noch einen Arm habe musste ich meine Techniken verfeinern...dadurch erschließen sich einem ganz neue Welten...

Vera: _ bekommt glasige Augen _ Und...hast du deine Traumfrau schon gefunden oder haben die Damen hier im Publikum noch Chancen?

Krycek: Na ja..äh...nein, eigentlich bin ich solo. ich hatte mehrere Beziehungen aber da war nichts festes dabei, das Problem war dass die miesten Beziehungen von vorn herein zum Scheitern verurteilt waren, da sie alle innerhalb des FBI waren...Skinner wollte seine Frau nicht verlassen und CGB das Rauchen nicht aufgeben...

Vera: Tja...wir hätten da einen Überraschungsgast für dich, Alex. Hast du eine Idee er das sein könnte?

Krycek: Öhmm...vielleicht einer meiner Ex-Freunde...Kersh?

_Man hört ein gedämpftes Wimmern durch die Türe_

Vera: Das ist leider falsch! Nock einen Versuch?

Krycek: Äh ja bitte...

Vera: Also, es ist keiner deiner Ex-Freunde...ich bitte um einen ganz herzlichen Applaus füüüür...

TROMMELWIRBEL

Krycek: Mulder?!

Vera: Nein!

Krycek: Wer ist es denn dann????

Vera: Es ist...

_ "Bring me to life" von Evanescence spielt an, die Tür geht auf _

Vera: MARITA COVARRUBIAS!

Marita: _ Ist total Emo-mäßig angezogen, hat eine schwarze Rose dabei. Sie steht nur da und macht nix _

Vera: Mensch Alex, das ist vielleicht eine Überraschung!

Krycek: Äh...allerdings.

Vera: Wow. Was sagst du dazu? Oh, und Marita, du wolltest Alex doch heute etwas ganz besonderes sagen, oder?

Krycek: Also Marita war meine erste große Liebe, aber mit uns beiden hat es nicht geklappt, sie hat alles kaputt gemacht...ich bin nie darüber hinweggekommen und bin schwul geworden.

Vera: Jetzt hör mal auf sie so runter zu machen! Hör dir lieber an was sie zu sagen hat.

Marita:_ steht da und macht nix _

Krycek: Marita?

Marita s_teht da und rührt sich nicht _

Vera: Ja weißt du, die Marita ist wohl ein bisschen schüchtern...

Krycek: Ich denke sie will bloß nicht mit mir reden weil sie mich damals mit Deep Throat betrogen hat...

Publikum: BUUUUUUUHHHHHH!!!!

Marita: Sorry, ich muss kurz pinkeln! _ rennt raus _

Krycek: Das alles ist ihr etwas peinlich...Sie hat außerdem eine schlimme Blasenschwäche, dass ist ihr immer etwas unangenehm...

Vera: Ja, ich finde auch wir sollten hier nicht in der Öffentlichkeit breittreten dass MARITA COVARRUBIAS eine BLASENSCHWÄCHE hat.

Krycek: Warum schreien Sie so?!

Vera: Äh...öhm...oh, da ist Marita ja wieder!

Marita: _ kommt langsam reingeschlurft und wirkt seeeehr deprimiert _

Vera: Marita, du wolltest ihm doch ein Lied vorsingen, von Avril Lavigne. _ stößt Marita in die Rippen, so dass diese beinahe umfällt _Und du wolltest ihm deine liebe gestehen...

Marita: _ singt hoch und furchtbar schief _ KEEEEEP HOOOLDING OOOOON...

Vera: Awww...Na Alex, was sagst du dazu?

Krycek: Marita...wollen wir es nochmal versuchen?

Vera: _ dreht sich zum Publikum und quietscht _ Awww ist das nicht süüüüüüß????

Publikum: OOOH! AHHH!

Vera: Jetzt nehmt euch doch mal in den Arm!

Krycek geht zögernd auf Marita zu und drückt sie ein wenig zu fest 

Marita: _ macht sich in die Hose _

Publikum: KÜSSEN! KÜSSEN! KÜSSEN!

Alex & Marita: _ KNUUUTSCH _

_ In diesem Moment fliegt die Tür zum Studio auf und Mulder kommt reingestürmt, begleitet von den Klängen von Simon und Garfunkels "And here's to you Mrs. Robinson" _

Mulder: NEIN! ALEX!

Alle: _ starren Mulder an _

Mulder: Äh...

Alle: _ starren stumpf weiter _

Mulder: Alex...ich wollte dir nur sagen...ich kann das nicht. Ich kann nicht einfach nur dein Freund sein. Ich liebe DICH!!!!"

Vera: Geil.

Krycek: Ähh...

Martia: _ fängt an zu taumeln und weint _

Scully: _ wirft ihren Columbomantel, die schwarze Sonnenbrille und den falschen Bart weg _ MULDER!!!

Marita: _ hyperventiliert und fällt von der Bühne _

Nelson (der ausn Simpsons) _springt auf _ HAHA!

Krycek: WAAAHHHH!!! _ Holt eine 9mm raus und fängt an, wahllos ins Publikum zu feuern _ NIMM DAS!

Nelson:_ ist tot und macht nix mehr _

Publikum: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! _ bricht in Panik aus, alle laufen durcheinander _

Jerry Springer: _ Ist voll neidisch weils bei ihm noch nie so zugegangen ist _

Scully: MULDER DU SCHWEIN! ICH DACHTE DU LIEBST MICH!!! AAAHHH ballert ebenfalls drauf los und trifft Krycek am Arm 

Mulder _schreit in Slo-Mo _ nnnnnooOOOOOAAAAaaaiiiinnnn!!!!! _ ballert auf Scully, trifft aber nur die Befestigung der Scheinwerfer _

Krycek: Hey, ich bin okay, es war der linke Arm, ich brauch nur ne neue Prothe- _ Ihm fällt der Scheinwerfer auf den Kopf _

_Vera ist hinter die Bühne gerannt um sich einen ihrer "Emergency-Schokokuchen" einzuverleiben _ hihihi..._ lacht irre und srüht dabei Schokoladenkrümel weil ihr Mund voll ist _ Waf foll iff tun? waff foll iff tun???? HAHAHAHAHA _rennt lachend im Kreis bis sie gegen eine Wand klatscht _

_Inzwischen ist auch die Sprinkleranlage angegangen da einer der herunterfallenden Scheinwerfer einen Studiobrand ausgelöst hatte...im Hintergrund hört man Schüsse, und leise und verzerrt dringen immer noch die Klänge von Simon und Garfunkel an unser Ohr..._

**ENDE**

_**Okay, es war wirklich Stumpf. **_

_**Eines Abends war ich der festen Überzeugung das Marita Covarrubias gerne Emo wäre. Tja...jetzt isses XD**_

_**Danke auch noch mal an Spooky die mir das ursprünglich gedachte Ende ausgeredet hat...ich hätte es mir wohl mit sämmtlichen MSR shippern verscherzt HARHARHAR!**_

_**Feedback erwünscht**_


End file.
